1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of guiding the movement of animals and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for guiding the movement of a freely roaming animal using electric stimulation of the animal's brain.
2. Description of Related Art
Humans have long sought to understand how the brain functions. Examination and testing of laboratory animals has been undertaken in this regard. Procedures used to train laboratory animals often incorporate operant learning paradigms in which the animals are taught to make particular responses to external cues (e.g., tones) in order to obtain rewards (e.g., food). Moreover, electrical stimulation in the central nervous system has long been a tool in neurophysiology. However, previous approaches were constrained to using electric cables to connect brain-implanted electrodes to an external stimulator. While in anesthetized animals cable connections are generally adequate, in wakeful animals (such as monkeys) they not only limit the subject's freedom of movement, but also may distract its attention or produce emotional distress. Limitations in cable length also confine the animal's movement to small 2-D spaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that enriches the scope of investigable behavioral paradigms and enables brain stimulation experiments in animals moving freely in large and complex 3-dimensional (3D) environments. Moreover, it would be desirable to be able to use such remotely guided animals for search and rescue, law enforcement, military and other purposes. The present invention addresses the above and other issues.